Harry Potter et Miss Maria Mim's
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Après un drame, Harry retrouve l'amour.


**Maria **

Maria Mim's est une jeune femme de 27 ans et qui vit à Londres, seule et sans enfant.

Elle est née en Irlande, ses deux parents étaient Irlandais, mais voilà maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient à Quimper en France. Sa mère était éducatrice spécialisée auprès des jeunes tandis que son père était directeur d'un lycée dans la même ville.

Elle travaillait à la gare King's Cross et en ce jour du 1er septembre 2004, la rentrée des classes de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard allait avoir lieu. Comme lui avait appris son maître, personne ne devait savoir l'existence de la voie 9 ¾.

Cela était la première année qu'elle opérait seule, son maître était mort au court de l'été. Elle devait veiller à ce que les Moldus n'apprennent jamais l'existence du monde de la magie. Etant née d'une mère Cracmole, elle connaissait l'existence de cette partie de la gare cachée.

**Le souvenir **

Alors qu'elle laissait passer deux jeunes jumeaux rouquins, elle l'aperçut :

Un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, il tenait par la main une petite fille rouquine d'environ quatre ans. Autrefois, il avait une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair, mais depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Mage Noir le plus redoutable de tout les temps, elle avait disparut.

Elle avait fait sa connaissance voilà deux ans, lors de l'affrontement final qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort, le Mage Noir. Cela c'était déroulé à la gare, au milieu des Moldus. Nombreuses personnes ce jour-là avait perdu la vie. Dont sa femme, Ginny.

Il arriva à la gare pour accompagner sa femme au Poudlard Express, le train conduisant les élèves et les professeurs à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le passage, on l'appela par son nom : Harry Potter.

C'était Voldemort, il tua sous les yeux impuissant d'Harry, sa femme Ginny et deux de ces meilleurs amis : Fred Weasley et Katie Bell, qui avait eu des jumeaux ensemble en 1996 : Lee et Seamus.

Comme Harry était le parrain des jumeaux, il se vit confier la garde des jumeaux en plus de sa fille Amanda.

Ivre de colère et de haine, il s'était alors jeté sur Voldemort à mains nues et l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces projetant du sang partout.

En essayant de jeter l'Avada Kedavra, Voldemort tua à plusieurs reprises, des Moldus qui assistaient à la scène mais également Dean, le fils de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger né en 1999.

En voyant ça, Harry fit preuve d'une barbarie hors normes, il arracha la baguette magique de Voldemort et la lança loin d'eux, avant de lui enfoncé ses pouces dans les orbites de ses yeux, Voldemort hurla et se débâtait mais en vain. Harry voulait en finir avec ce monstre.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de tout le monde, Harry tourna la tête de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, ses bras tombèrent, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à tourner avec toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui arracher la tête. Du sang coulait partout.

Enfin la mort de ses parents, sa femme, son deuxième neveu Dean, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, son Oncle Vernon et sa Tante Pétunia ainsi que leur fils Dudley, Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que toutes ses victimes étaient vengées.

Il se laissa tomber à côté du corps inerte de sa femme et pleura en serrant sa fille Amanda dans ses bras.

Maria alla lui parler pendant que le service d'ordre du Ministère de la Magie constata la disparition de l'affreux Voldemort, mais aussi de Ginny Weasley, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Elle se présenta et ils parlèrent de tout le mal qu'avait fait Voldemort depuis son retour en juin 1993. Puis il s'en alla avec sa fille et ses filleuls.

**Le baiser**

Maria ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là, elle s'avança vers lui. A sa grande surprise, Harry l'embrassa. Surprise, elle se laissa faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il lui expliqua qu'il était partit vivre en Irlande pendant deux ans afin d'essayer d'oublier le drame qu'avait frappé sa vie mais qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'elle était belle, pas autant que Ginny, mais que leurs beauté n'était pas comparable car chacune avait leurs beauté aussi jolies l'une que l'autre.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ pour qu'il mette ses filleuls dans le Poudlard Express, car depuis cette année, la directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall ouvrit l'école à partir de huit ans.

Une fois le départ effectué, Harry confia sa fille Amanda à Hermione et Ron, le parrain et la marraine d'Amanda.

**La nuit chez Harry en Irlande**

Harry emmena Maria en transplanant chez lui où ils passèrent la nuit ensemble dans la chambre à coucher d'Harry.

Ce fut la plus chaude et la plus belle aventure de Maria. Harry était heureux mais triste à la fois. Le souvenir de Ginny était encore là, mais il fallait qu'il tourne la page, qu'il commence une nouvelle vie et cette nouvelle vie commencée maintenant avec Maria.

**Le drame**

Alors qu'elle alla prendre son service à la gare de King's Cross, elle reçut un télégramme de sa sœur lui annonçant la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

**La nouvelle vie**

Les mois passèrent, Maria avait quitté son poste à la gare et vivait à présent avec Harry.

Il la demanda en mariage ce soir-là, le Vendredi 14 janvier 2005. Amanda s'attachait beaucoup à Maria et les jumeaux aussi qui étaient rentrés aux vacances de Noël.

Maria était heureuse, elle avait trouvée l'amour de sa vie en Harry, rien ne pourra jamais détruire leur amour.

**Le mariage**

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, le Samedi 23 juillet 2005, dans le parc de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, un Autel avait était dressé pour l'occasion du mariage d'Harry Potter et Maria Mim's.

Hermione parlait activement avec Maria de ses années Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Elle lui raconta aussi qu'elle avait passée une nuit avec Harry avant son mariage avec Ginny.

Les deux mariages avaient était célébrés en même temps le Samedi 18 juillet 1998 et que même pas un an après Dean et Amanda étaient là.

Minerva McGonagall était là, elle aidait Harry à s'habiller. Elle avait aidé Harry pour qu'il devienne Auror en lui donnant des cours particuliers, mais juste avant son examen, la destruction de Voldemort eu lieu. Harry abandonna tout. Il décida de ne pas devenir Auror en souvenir de sa femme Ginny et se consacrer à sa fille Amanda.

Minerva l'avait très bien compris et comme Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que James et Lily Potter était tout les quatre morts par la main de Voldemort, la petite Amanda n'avait pas de grand-mère, alors Harry lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien être la grand-mère d'Amanda, Lee et Seamus, elle accepta avec grand plaisir.

Le moment était venu, la Lettre à Elise se fit entendre dans le parc, Harry se dirigea vers l'Autel où un Magicocuré attendait pour célébrer le mariage.

Harry avait demandé à Hagrid d'accompagné Maria à l'Autel, car sinon elle n'avait personne.

Tous les amis d'Harry étaient là ainsi que tout ses anciens camarades de ses années Poudlard.

La Marche Nuptiale retentit dans le parc et Maria sortit d'une tente dressée afin qu'elle se prépare.

Elle portait une robe blanche avec un magnifique décolleté sans manche, elle donnait difficilement le bras à Hagrid compte tenu de la taille de ce dernier.

Après avoir échangé leur baiser devant le Magicocuré, le tout jeune Ministre de la Magie que le Royaume Uni n'est connu s'avança : il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, qui salua chaleureusement Harry.

Depuis quelques années, avant la mort de Voldemort, ils étaient devenus amis, après que Lucius Malefoy fut assassiné par Voldemort. Drago se révolta contre ses convictions et s'allia à Harry contre Voldemort.

Après les formalités civils effectuées, le banquet eu lieu. Dobby avait tout organisé pour que le repas soit parfait.

Le soir venu, Harry emmena sa nouvelle femme dans sa nouvelle chambre de professeur Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait accepté de reprendre.

C'est avant de commencer leur Lune de Miel que Maria lui annonça qu'elle attendait un bébé depuis deux mois.

Harry était aux anges, il allait être père encore une fois, avec une femme qu'il aimait. Sa petite Amanda allait avoir un petit frère, il en était sûr cela allait être un garçon qui se nommera Arthur, en mémoire de son ex-beau père qu'il aimait tant.

**La vie conjugale**

A la rentrée de septembre, comme Harry était directeur adjoint de Poudlard, il installa Maria et Amanda dans ses appartements flambant neuf.

Maria s'occupait avec Madame Pince de la bibliothèque. Elle s'intégra au personnel de Poudlard sans difficulté et fut accueilli fort bien par les professeurs et personnel.

Harry et Maria étaient heureux tout les deux. Ils vivaient leur vie malgré qu'ils fussent dans un collège de Sorcellerie.

**L'enfantement**

Au cours d'un dîner un soir dans la grande salle, Maria qui était arrivé à terme de sa grossesse, fut prise de contractions.

Harry la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Madame Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall et Amanda.

Après une douloureuse nuit, Maria mit au monde un beau petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Arthur, en mémoire à Arthur Weasley.

**La continuité de la vie**

Harry et Maria vivrent heureux avec Amanda, Seamus, Lee et Arthur.

Deux ans après la naissance d'Arthur, Maria accoucha de jumelles, qui après très mûres réflexions s'appelèrent Molly et Ginny.

Harry devient directeur de Poudlard en 2025, à la mort de Minerva McGonagall et Maria prit la place d'Argus Rusard, le concierge, à la mort de ce dernier en 2030.

Ils vécurent heureux parmi leurs enfants, petits enfants et arrières petits enfants.


End file.
